Ranch
Base cost: 80000 gp Maintenance cost: 1000 gp/month The ranch is a place that generates creatures and resources. By assigning one of your pets as a breeder, you can create more creatures of the same type. The creatures (both breeder and non-breeder) will also periodically create milk, eggs, and a few types of junk. Ranches can set one pet as a breeder. They have an item limit of 80. After completing the Main Quest, three game-years will pass, during which time the ranch will fill up with creatures and produce. Creature breeding A creature living at the ranch will, over time, create more creatures of the same type. You may use this to your advantage by nteracting with a creature to 'bring it out' (make it join you). Once it has joined you, you can use it as a traveling companion, for gene engineering, or even for profit by selling it to the slave master in Derphy. Creatures will not always create more of themselves. Sometimes they will produce other types of creatures. For example breeding a younger sister or a little girl will result in a random creature, rather than another younger sister or little girl, about half the time. Furthermore, it's worth noting that if a creature does produce a different type, it will most likely be a lesser version of itself, e.g. a tarantula may produce a spider. Once per day, every ranch with a breeder will perform an update on its contents based on the Breed power of the breeder. During that update, a random number from 0 to 5000 is rolled and if it's less than (breed power) * 100 / (100 + (livestock count) * 20) - (livestock count) * 2, the breeder will breed a new livestock. In addition, if there are no livestock present other than the breeder, there's a 1/30 chance to breed if the previous check failed. This means that when no livestock are present, all breeders can breed as if they had a breed power of at least 166, producing an average of one livestock per month. Quicklings are an exception to this, as they have an additional 80% chance to fail to breed regardless of breed power. Players who want to breed monsters for speed gains should consider wishing for a Quantum creature or capturing The king in yellow instead. Creatures with low breed power will also have a lower maximum ranched offspring, whereas breeders with high breed power can nearly fill up the pen area. You may also slaughter a creature in the ranch by attacking it. If you do, its chance of dropping a corpse is much higher. There is also a possibility to drop two corpses. Note that this only applies to creatures "born" at the ranch; summoned monsters will drop corpses at the usual rate. The offspring of your pets/allies behave similar to people in the Party Time quest. They won't talk to you, but if they anger each other they will fight (again, sometimes dropping 2 corpses). Unbreedable Creatures Some creatures cannot be reproduced at a ranch and will instead produce another creature scaled to the same level. Most of these are to prevent very valuable creatures being bred for quests or item drops. These substitutions can be found below: Dryrock You may drop a fresh corpse on any of the ranch's dryrocks (at the southeast corner) to make jerky. Jerky is excellent to bring to dungeons as it have an extremely long shelf life. You may bring in corpses from other locations (such as dungeons) to make jerky. Corpses can be put inside a cooler box to prevent them from decaying. You can get one from completing the Puppy's Cave quest. Elona+ Ranches have several new features in Elona+: #Using the register item gives you the "move a livestock" option, which lets you move livestock around. #Using the rubbing special action while having a big brush in your inventory will increase the quality of the corpse it drops, and will also reveal any heritable traits it has (See the big brush article for details). #Creatures born at the ranch might randomly gain new heritable traits (revealed by rubbing them with a big brush). Assigning such a creature as the ranch's breeder will cause further creatures born at the ranch to have the same characteristic. See the big brush article for details. #Livestock can now be milked by using the Squeeze special action on them (this can be used to immediately identify what creature a Shade is imitating). #Vegetables, fruits, and fish can now be turned into 5 dried vegetables, dried fruits, and dried fish respectively on dryrock. This works the same as jerky production. Dried food cannot be made from ingredients that been treated with antiseptic or do not rot, as the items are transformed into their dried versions when they would have otherwise rotted. #Animals can get sick if you don't clean up the ranch over time. Sick animals get poisoned and produce more shit. The sickness can spread over time. #Animals can be sacrificed to gods through a conversation window. #There are more options when using the register, including feeding and keeping the animals healthy. #Maximum produce generated at the ranch will now last for 30 days. #As of Elona+ vers. 1.68, Livestock Feed was added to the Pot For Fusion recipe; this foodstuff can be fed to livestock to fatten them up. Rotten food can be used freely in the recipe; it is intended to be used to make waste food have a use. Category:Deeds